


just in time

by kihyunskitten



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Overheard Masturbation, Roommates, cute barry and frustrated cisco, why isnt that a tag tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyunskitten/pseuds/kihyunskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In that moment Cisco knew, he was fucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just in time

Cisco is loudly singing into his own hairbrush in pajamas when his roommate comes in. Letting out a yelp, he drops his hairbrush, jumping. It makes his roommate laugh. Fuck. He’s cute. Shit fuck shit  _ fuck _ -

“Um, I’m guessing you’re Francisco?” The guy smiles, pulling in a suitcase behind him as he enters the room. “I’m your roommate. My name’s Barry,” the guy smiles, holding out his hand.

Not to be rude, Cisco takes it, shaking hands and smiling. “Hey, um, they told me you were coming in tomorrow so I sort of just-”

Laughing amiably, Barry cuts him off. “It’s no problem, I didn’t mean to interrupt. You sing really well.”

Feeling his cheeks heat up, Cisco turns away to pick up his brush and put it back on his desk. Going to sit on his already made bed, he looks up at his roommate. “You can call me Cisco, by the way. The only people who don’t are my parents.”

“Oh, okay,” Barry smiles, putting his suitcase on the bed and working to unpack. “Everyone calls me Barry so,” he trails off awkwardly, laughing nervously and rubbing the back of his neck.

“Okay,” Cisco grins, and Barry smiles back.

In that moment he knew, he was  _ fucked _ .

-

Turns out, as a roommate, Barry is pretty great. He keeps his area fairly clean, or as clean as a college guy can get his stuff. He goes to his classes on time, he doesn’t stay up too late, and he’s just…  _ nice _ . 

Apparently as a friend, Barry is even better. He’s smart, laughs at Cisco’s jokes, and actually sits with him to watch Wrath of Khan every other Friday. Cisco can’t fucking handle it, in all honesty.

He especially can’t handle it when Barry walks around after a shower with just a towel around his waist. Like what the  _ fuck _ ? He’s tall and hot and Cisco hates him with a passion. Cisco also, however, wants to know if Barry’s  _ entire _ body is covered in freckles. For science, of course.

For science, Cisco also has to learn to stop fucking  _ dropping _ things around Barry, especially when he’s walking around in just a towel. Barry is too sweet about it, always asking if he’s okay, even picking things up himself sometimes when Cisco finds himself angrily staring at the thing on the floor, hoping it knows how upset he is with it.

When Barry picks up various objects off the ground, be it pencils or hairbrushes or notebooks, Cisco takes the opportunity to very subtly stare at his ass. It’s cute. After that Cisco starts dropping things just to get to look at it more. 

-

Things get annoying when Cisco starts actually  _ liking _ Barry. There is a huge difference between featuring in a masturbatory fantasy (or ten) and being someone that Cisco wants to, like, kiss and shit. He starts looking at Barry even more when he’s supposed to be studying, when Barry  _ is _ studying. 

Cisco is lucky that he’s smart enough that his grades don’t dive just because he’s busy drooling over his roommate. It’s ridiculous.

It’s especially ridiculous when Barry starts getting closer to Cisco. They’re casual friends. They’re roommates. Roommates aren’t always best friends. Sometimes roommates are enemies. Cisco remembers his freshman roommate, Hartley. He shivers.

But soon, Barry and Cisco cross the line from casual roommate friends to actual close friends who talk to each other about struggles and stuff. It kind of freaks Cisco out, not only because he isn’t used to people being so concerned, but because he cares so much how Barry is feeling. It’s become tradition to talk about shit that’s stressing them out when they get ready for bed some nights.

More nights than not, Cisco is left with what he could only scientifically classify as an emotional boner. It’s like he has a boner for wanting to make Barry feel cared for, but also for, like, regular reasons for having a boner. 

-

Considering the fact that they’re living together and have been for several months now, the fact that this hasn’t happened sooner is probably remarkable.

At least, that’s what Cisco tells himself when he hears Barry masturbating late at night.

It’s really late. Cisco is usually ten miles under by now, but he’s been stressed about schoolwork and apparently Barry  _ thinks _ he’s asleep. Hearing muffled moaning from the other side of the room is not conducive to putting Cisco to sleep. In fact, it does the opposite. He’s wide fucking awake as he hears Barry make himself feel good.

The noises are soft, breathy little gasps and whimpers and Cisco is fucking  _ dying _ . He’d kill to be able to get himself off to the noises, but he’s scared that if he moves a muscle Barry might get scared he’s awake and stop.

And stopping is the last thing Cisco wants Barry to do right now. He wants to listen for as long as he can, which is as long as Barry is going to last.   


Turns out, to Cisco’s silent disappointment, that that’s not a very long time. Barry cums fast, apparently, which would be hot if Cisco wasn’t busy trying to remember every single second of this because he doubts he’ll ever get an experience like this again. Need to keep the spank bank supplied.

**Author's Note:**

> u kno the drill, kudos/comment if u feel so inclined or if u liked it!!!
> 
> (also i might continue this at some point but idk lemme kno)
> 
> EDIT: I lied I won't continue this! Sorry


End file.
